mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawkeye Get Your Gun (TV series episode)
Hawkeye Get Your Gun is the 108th episode of M*A*S*H, the ninth in the fifth season of the show, which originally aired on CBS-TV on November 30, 1976. It was directed by William Jurgensen, and written by Gene Reynolds and Jay Folb. Storyline Hawkeye and Potter provide assistance at a Korean clinic, and run into an enemy attack on the way home. Meanwhile, Klinger begins posing as a Gypsy to help get his discharge papers. Full episode summary During a long, grueling session in O.R., Frank keeps making less-than-subtle comments about Col. Potter's age, and how he might not be as capable as his three younger surgeons. Potter is, of course, insulted. Later on, the 4077th gets a message from a Korean hospital, asking for help - two doctors, and all the medical supplies a jeep can carry. While trying to decide who will go, Frank puts his foot in his mouth again, suggesting that Potter is too old to go on this mission. Potter uses a deck of cards to decide who's going to go - and it ends up being Hawkeye and Potter. As they climb into the jeep, Potter notices Hawkeye does not have his sidearm. Hawkeye argues he doesn't want to bring it, but Potter orders him to get it, which B.J. does for him. Soon, they arrive at the Korean hospital, but it's not quite a hospital - it's more of a dilapidated hut. The commander, Major Choi (Mako), greets them, and immediately puts them to work. Hawkeye is dismayed (and more than a little snide) at the lack of sterile conditions, but Major Choi reminds him they are making do with what they have. It's a marathon session, with the added feature of shelling going on outside. Eventually, Hawkeye and Col. Potter try to catch some sleep in a side room, resting on a wooden crate. Hawkeye boasts he can put Potter to sleep, and tries to pseudo-hypnotize him into doing so. It works, but in reverse - it's Hawkeye who passes out, leaving Potter to go back to work. Surgery goes on all night, eventually ending in the morning. Major Choi commends them on their work, and they head home. On the way back, Hawkeye and Potter drink liberally from a canteen of booze Klinger packed in their jeep. They both get hammered and silly, but things quickly get serious when bombs start to fall around them, getting so close they pull over and dive in a nearby foxhole, after which the jeep is hit by an artillery shell and bursts into flames, and then bullets start to fly. Potter, refusing to be "dragged off to some Chinese prison camp", empties his gun firing back. He insists Hawkeye do the same, but he adamantly refuses, even after Potter makes it a direct order. He lets Potter know it is simply not in him to shoot anyone, for any reason. But when Potter persuades him to think of the gun as "The loudest cap pistol in Korea" and to "just shoot it and scare the living hell out of them", Hawkeye decides he can do that, and fires straight into the air, warning everyone within earshot to take cover. Hawkeye empties the gun and holsters it, earning the observation from Potter that "you're a crazier soldier than a surgeon". They both end up giggling in the ditch, just as the bullets stop flying. They crawl out of the foxhole and encounter a platoon of U.S. soldiers on patrol who inform them that the NK have pulled out and the area is now secure, so Hawkeye and Potter drunkenly stagger their way back to camp. Memorable Quotes Hawkeye: Look. Colonel, I'll treat their wounds, heal their wounds, bind their wounds, but I will not inflict their wounds! Potter: Confidentially, Hawkeye, I couldn't hit a bullet with the side of a barn. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Mako as Major Choi *Richard Doyle as M.P. *Thomas Botosan as Sergeant *Jeff Maxwell as Igor Straminsky *Phyllis Katz as Nurse Able *Jae Woo Lee as Korean Guard Fun Facts One of Potter's paintings is crafted, Hawkeye with his feet on desk. The finished version first appears in Exorcism. Trivia *The title is based on the musical "Annie Get your Gun." *While Hawkeye's name is in the title, the episode centers more around Sherman T. Potter. *Hawkeye asks a nurse for Metzenbaum scissors, but the instrument he receives and uses are Kelly hemostatic forceps. External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/hawkeye-get-your-gun-43305/ M*A*S*H ''episode ''Hawkeye Get Your Gun at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638323/ M*A*S*H episode Hawkeye Get Your Gun at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 5 episodes